This invention relates to a vessel and will have special application to a pressure vessel having a lid which incorporates a safety device to prevent the premature sealing of the vessel as well as to prevent the opening of the vessel while under pressure.
Heretofore, pressure vessel lids have been constructed with safety features such as bleeder valves and pressure sensitive latches to prevent over pressurization of the vessel as well as to prevent the opening of the lid while the vessel is pressurized. However, a problem arises when due to user neglect either a bleeder valve is not properly adjusted or the latch is not properly closed during pressurization. Upon such conditions, a tragic accident could occur after pressurization if the latch or bleeder valve, which was improperly adjusted, opens rapidly. Such an event could cause an explosion of the vessel dispersing its liquid and injuring people nearby. This invention solves the problem above by combining the lid locking mechanism with a vent. In this invention, the housing is not sealed until the lid locking mechanism is fully closed, thereby preventing vessel pressurization until the lid is fully secured to the vessel housing. Detachment of the lid from the vessel housing is permitted only after the vessel is substantially depressurized and upon opening any residual pressure is completely and safely vented from the housing to the surroundings through the vent.